User talk:Motarrisu
=Icons= Alright, that is just how my PSD is sliced and named, i will change it. About the Weapon Template, i entered the wooden staff, please take a look. I think the Alchemy recipe should list level required and there should be some information about the max bonus (+x) you can get so the Alchemists know what to aim for. Fixed the Icons I re-uploaded them and fixed the pages, you can delete all the _-_(type) gif files now. Suggestions and Questions Will there be a Template for items? There is a spelling mistake everywhere: Armour should be Armor :D Great work on the templates i really like the look and ease of editing. --Kindjal 13:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC)Kindjal Images for Template:Bestiary Heya! You have designed Template:Bestiary so that only png images can be used and not other image formats. I suggest simplifying the template to allyw more flexibility. When asked "Image =", people already familiar with MediaWiki syntax is likely to enter the fully name such as "Image:ASDF.png" instead of just "ASDF", so this adds a level of confusion. Finally, I had fixed (I believe) the ugly image frame on dark background problem, so if your Template:imgNPC was originally designed to work around it, I suggest trying to stop using it to make templates easier to understand by other people. -PanSola 11:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :The automatic part is good, it's the manual specification part that I was specifically addressing. I don't know how it came about, but User:Bluefang05 has a jpg image of Dairy Pu Dada that he would like to add to the article. I don't know whether I should convert it to PNG (and/or if that image is a screenshot; and/or with a PNG-only policy whether you should provide a prominent and easily accessible tutorial on how to convert images of other formats to PNG) etc. I would also suggest instead of only linking to for images that don't exist yet, pre-provide the destination name via the template so the users don't have to type one in (in case users upload images according to how the screenshot was named on their hard drive). -PanSola 13:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Check this out: User:PanSola/Something With A Space Test. (notice the extra E at the end) turns the space into underscore. Though I think the slash is gonna break things... but that's a different technical restriction. -PanSola 06:17, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::With imagemap, unfortunately it currently takes neither variables nor templates inside. It's a really old problem, and I'll see what I can do to bug the techs about it. -PanSola 07:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Logo Hmm, maybe you should just decide arbitrarily on a logo choice now. You can always change it later if we manage to get any feedback from the others in the community. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Just wondering Do you still have interest in this wiki? SSF 20:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js and .css I hope you will see this message. :x I am also sending a message to Truemaple. I would like that you edit the MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Common.css following these instructions. I cannot do it; I think only sysop can modify them. These changes will enable collapsible tables, which would be quite handy for the Wiki. Thanks. --D-day 19:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Other User Comments Dude, Its me True Maple Hey man its me the maker of Domo.Wikia.com, i am sorry to post my message here i dont know how to send other users messages, do you have a email? so your going to help domo.wikia? I dont know much coding but you know some so can you teach me how you did the armours, i tried copying the format for future posts but it didnt work, by the way my email is zooxp3@hotmail.com, truemaple 06:45, 12 January 2008 (PST) "True Maple" How do i give you adminastarative rights? truemaple True Maple I did click on the email this use thing, it says you have chosen not to be emailed, you have to go to preferences to unchoose it truemaple True Maple I finally got monobook to work, it looks much better dosent it! :) by the way did you fix the email thing? Alright awesome work! truemaple Truemaple Dude you should get MSN Messenger, so we can talk about ideas faster, just search google for MSN Messenger and download it and log in with your hotmail account! truemaple Yo buddy! How is it going? Long time no see, but I see that you have (and others) have brought this wiki to it's prime. I would like to thank you for that. I can see your formatting in action! Just dropping by to say hello. User:Truemaple Hey How do you edit your little bestiary format. I cant get an image in! truemaple 20:26, 4 May 2008 (UTC)